Current processors may provide support for a trusted execution environment such as a secure enclave. Secure enclaves include segments of memory (including code and/or data) protected by the processor from unauthorized access including unauthorized reads and writes. In particular, certain processors may include Intel® Software Guard Extensions (SGX) to provide secure enclave support. In particular, SGX provides confidentiality, integrity, and replay-protection to the secure enclave data for a given computing device while the data is resident in the platform memory and thus provides protection against both software and hardware attacks. The on-chip boundary forms a natural security boundary, where data and code may be stored in plaintext and assumed to be secure. Intel® SGX does not protect I/O data that moves across the on-chip boundary.
Typical universal serial bus (USB) controllers may use a system memory buffer as a scratchpad, for example to cache state information or for other internal processes. The scratchpad buffers may be accessible by software with sufficient privileges, such as an untrusted operating system.